Another Day, Another Ending
by Lady Kon
Summary: And so another day at the Ouran High School Host Club begins. But by bedtime, Haruhi can admit that today wasn't so typical at all. Though, when he's involved, nothing is very typical for long.


**Disclaimer:** I only own this crap I call a "story."

* * *

**Another Day, Another Ending

* * *

**

_And one…_

"But Hikaru…"

"Oh, you weren't this shy about it _last night_, Kaoru."

_Two…_

"D-don't talk about it so loudly, Hikaru! What would p-people say?"

"Well, I don't care for _them_. I only care for _you_, Kaoru."

_Three._

"KYAAAAH!!!!"

And so another day at the Ouran High School Host Club begins.

With a tray full of expensive English teacups balanced expertly on the tip of my fingers, as Tamaki-senpai often showed me, I slowly cruised around the room. There's never a real hurry when I'm with these people – that is, unless _Tamaki_-_senpai_ is involved and wants to do something "common" again. Anyways, I drifted from one table to the next, smiling and chatting along the way.

"Ah, h-hello, Haruhi-kun!" A girl with fluttering eyelashes and a bright pink blush greeted me.

I smiled and replied, "Welcome back, Rika-san," and watched in amusement as she flushed a dark red. She was a regular customer and, though she preferred Hunny-senpai's company, she would occasionally ask for me. Since she wasn't here for me today, we only shared a quick conversation before I moved on (Kyouya-senpai's penetrating stare was starting to give me the creeps).

Not before long, I was attacked by _King_ Tamaki and caught in a bear-like hug. I don't know where and how he finds the energy to do this every five minutes, but I've gotten sort of used to my newly-adopted "dad." As he raved on and on about how he'd like to see me in a lacy skirt he just _happened_ to find in his closet, the twins parried his demands with biting replies.

"But people would find out about Haruhi's true gender," reasoned Kaoru. And he was joined by an identical voice that nonchalantly retorted, "Well, if you don't _mind _a hundred guys hitting on her everyday, I suppose we can find her a nice dress."

And then Tamaki-senpai sunk into his OTL position in the corner to sulk for a long hour.

And we left him to his self-despair and went back to work.

"So, Haruhi," Hikaru smirked as he leaned against my shoulder. "Did you decide what electives you're going to take next semester?" I looked up at him questioningly as he continued to _sneer_ – not in my direction, but at Tamaki-senpai in the corner.

"We should choose our schedule together," Kaoru said as his lips curled into a devilish sneer. "You, _me, and Hikaru_ can all be in the _exact same classes_."

The twitch of life returned to Tamaki-senpai's still form.

"I mean, we are in a lot of classes together _now_, but I feel it's just not enough," said Hikaru. Kaoru draped his arms over both his brother and me before adding on, "And besides, we _are_ in the _same grade_."

And Tamaki-senpai roared into life again, flinging himself between me and the "fiends."

"Haruhi," he sobbed as he clung to my shoulders. "I forbid you to ever talk to these fiendish devils ever again!" I sighed and patted his head as he continued to sorrowfully rant on. "They're trying to corrupt you – turn you against your very own father!"

* * *

By the time the fiasco had ended, the day was long over and I was preparing to go home. With an exhausted sigh, I gathered up my books and head out, dreading the long and tiring walk home. Normally I took the bus, but Tamaki-senpai had been fascinated with my "commoner's" wallet and had pranced off to investigate its "common" nature. He was probably at home investigating its pockets or something, leaving me here to mourn the loss of my bus money.

As I stepped out of the school gates, I was rather surprised to see the said person leaning against his limo door. (He was probably trying to look cool. Allow me to say that he failed, since he practically blended in with the bright white color of the car.) I was even more surprised when he smiled and waved a small blue wallet at me. With a bright grin plastered on his face he sang, "Did you miss me?"

"Not really," I said as I neared him. Ignoring this, he slipped the wallet into my fingers and smiled happily. I have to admit, I couldn't help smiling a little. "Thanks for waiting for me, Tamaki-senpai."

But as soon as the words left my mouth, I immediately regretted them. I watched with growing suspense as the tip of his ears turned pink. The offending color slowly spread to his cheeks as he "hemmed" and covered his face with his slender fingers. Whenever Tamaki-senpai shows these symptoms, one knows that he shall:

Jump you and smother you with hugs and kisses and screams of joy.

Radiate pink light and flowers as he throws himself into a dramatic soliloquy.

Beg like a child for whatever it is he wishes.

And sadly… I somehow knew from his previous patterns that it was the first two. I could just imagine the expression on my face as I backed away from his sudden "pounce of joy."

And what a pounce it was – a pounce that left me breathless and flushed (not in any romantic sense). I gasped and took in large amounts of blessed oxygen before I turned back to Tamaki-senpai.

"So," I said, "what are you still doing here?" I couldn't help but be curious since the guy _does_ have a chauffer. And despite his status as _president _or _king_ of the club, he was quite _useless_. It was mostly Kyouya-senpai that managed the club so it wasn't like the _king_ had to lock up or anything.

But he smiled that nonchalant little grin again and suddenly whisked me towards the limousine. "I came to give my princess a ride home," he replied. His strong (stubborn) arm wrapped around my waist as he led (dragged) me to the car.

Of course I resisted!

After all, the people in my neighborhood would harass me for weeks if they saw me drive up in a limousine! Not to mention, my dad would have a heart attack. (Actually, he'd rather be squealing with joy to ride it.) If it wasn't obvious from the manga/anime, I don't really like a lot of attention.

But he was… persistent – as he always is. That's Tamaki-senpai for you, I suppose. So I sighed and allowed myself to be pulled along, not really paying attention to the rubbish that he was sprouting. You know, about me in a dress and whatnot.

" – and so I'm lying on my bed, you see. And all of a sudden! I look over to my left and – most wondrous! – there's a gorgeous little sundress all folded up nicely. _I_ wouldn't know how it got there – of course not!"

His words languidly surrounded me and I couldn't help but relax. As we flew past the world around us in that beautiful vehicle, I snuggled into the cool leather and observed Tamaki-senpai.

Strong hands flew about in an unhurried frenzy, as he smiled and chatted away.

Golden strands of soft hair floated and gently cupped his face as he leaned forward in his child-like excitement.

_That infectious excitement.

* * *

_

The ride home seemed shorter than what it actually was, much to my dismay. Hey, don't get me wrong – those leather seats were comfortable, okay? Well… I guess the company wasn't bad either. Tamaki-senpai is not all that bad when the twins aren't there to instigate the drama.

Our farewells were quick, though extremely dramatic (on his side). After making sure he actually drove off, instead of hiding like the last time to see what "common" people did in their evenings, I took a quick shower and enjoyed a small meal with my dad. I managed to successfully avoid his demanding questions – "Haruhi, who was that _boy_ that drove you home in that _limo_?!" – and crawled into bed, feeling drowsy with sleepiness.

As my eyes closed and my mind wandered into that blissful land of oblivion, I vaguely recall dreaming about frilly dresses and a little princess awaiting her prince. In the end, a handsome blond arrived on a white stallion, and the happy couple rode off into the rising morning sun.


End file.
